1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latching mechanism for a pivotally mounted door of a compartment, such as an interior compartment of a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Interior compartments with pivotally mounted doors have traditionally been provided in the forward portion of cars and trucks. These compartments are for the storage of articles which are useful to the driver and passengers. For example, glove boxes have been provided in most cars and trucks. Currently, additional compartments are also being provided in other locations such as the lower forward console and the like for storage of various additional items such as audio tapes, garage door openers and the like.
In accordance with the present invention, a latching mechanism is provided which is fixed to the top of the door frame and engages a fixed striker cam located on the top edge of the door. The door is spring-loaded outwardly and moves in and out relative to the latch-spring assembly. The latch spring follows a complete cycle around the striker cam when the door is opened and then closed. The latch system may be referred to as a "push-push" latch.
A push-push latch system inherently opens upon vehicle jolting caused by bumps in the road. Upon such jolting, the compartment door experiences an inertia loading which may cause an inward deflection of the door. This deflection of the door may allow the latch system to move to an unlatched condition, which is of course desired in accordance with the present invention, although not as a result of random jolting of the vehicle.
In order to prevent opening of the door under conditions of vehicle jolting, a spring stop has been provided which must receive positive unlatching pressure before the door will open.
The use of striker cam means with spring loaded latching structure is known, as exemplified by British Pat. No. 1,188,996, G. H. Moody et al, Apr. 22, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,374, June 15, 1965. However, such structures have not been proposed in the past for a pivotal vehicle compartment door with structure to prevent undesired unlatching.